Past Travel
by Anzu Brief
Summary: Cuando la delgada línea roja de un cruciatux rozó su oreja hasta chocar con el pecho de su madre lo supo. Supo claramente que no podía dejarlos morir, y que era demasiado cobarde para abandonarlos. También supo lo que debía a hacer; no importaba el precio


**Mi nueva oportunidad.**

Lo supo. Simplemente lo supo.

Todavía no tenía muy claro como había logrado retroceder en el tiempo esos veinte años, y tampoco estaba seguro de haber echo lo correcto permaneciendo allí; revelando el futuro a sus jóvenes padres, recuperando el tiempo perdido con su padrino y acompañando a su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras durante las noches de luna llena.

Probablemente, nunca debió actuar como lo hizo; jamás debió permitir que las ansias de conocer a sus padres perdidos se apoderaran de él hasta el punto de engañar a Dumbledore y desechar la importante misión que él le había encomendado.

Se arrepentía sinceramente de todo lo que había echo durante los últimos años; se arrepentía de haber volado con su padre, de haber practicado encantamientos con su madre; se arrepentía de haber robado comida de las cocinas con Sirius, se arrepentía de haber ayudado a Remus a forjar su patrunus. Pero ante todo, se arrepentía de haber conocido, por primera vez en su vida, el calor que se siente al estar rodeado por la familia, _su_ familia.

Antes eran un espectros vacíos, queridos si, pero vacíos. Ahora eran lo más importante en su vida. Más importante que Ron y Hermione, que lo estarían esperando en su tiempo. Más importantes que... Ginny.

Ginny... la había echado de menos desde el primer momento, muchísimo. Era su pelirroja, su media naranja; era Lily para James, era su vida. Pero por encima de todo, de ella y de el mismo, se encontraban sus padres.

Y lo supo. Tan claramente como que el día es día y la noche es noche, supo que no podía dejarlos morir. Que no podía simplemente regresar a su tiempo y abandonarlos a su suerte; a morir con apenas veintidós años. Supo que se había convertido en un cobarde y que, por encima de todo, no podía condenarse a si mismo a pasar el resto de su vida sin ellos, sin su recuerdo. También supo lo que había que hacer.

Extraño como en esos momentos, en los momentos finales, cuando sabes que todo está decidido, las ideas que antes parecían lejanas y difusas vuelan a instalarse en su mente. Extraño como cuando sientes que nada tienes que perder, descubres que estás equivocado y que todavía quedan muchas cosas en juego.

Extraño. Fue así como se sintió él en aquella batalla, cuando la delgada línea roja de un cruciatux rozó su oreja hasta chocar con el pecho de su madre. Extraño como sus gritos, venidos de otro mundo, abrieron su mente a posibilidades que hasta entonces le estuvieron vedadas.

- ¡Lily!

- ¡Mamá! – extraño como esa palabra, salida de sus propios labios le hizo entender cual era su misión en la vida. Extraño como, si de alguna forma, siempre lo hubiera sabido.

Siempre había existido esa posibilidad, la que Dumbledore le dejo marcada antes de morir. Las reliquias. Volver a su tiempo, encontrarlas, y..., en realidad no sabía que más, pero sabía que si el viejo director le había marcado ese camino era por algo, porque de ese modo lograría vencer y, probablemente, viviría para contarlo.

Pero el director no había previsto la confusión, el viaje... No. No estaba previsto. Pero había ocurrido y ahora... otra, una nueva posibilidad se abría ante él. La posibilidad de cambiarlo todo; de cambiar el mundo.

Enumero mentalmente: el diario, el anillo, el relicario, la copa, la diadema. Cinco, quedaban dos. La serpiente. La serpiente que seguía siendo la misma aquí o en el futuro. La serpiente y...

- ¡James! – los ojos de su padre se clavaron sobre los suyos sorprendidos. Él nunca empleaba ese tono de urgencia y mandoto. Pero está vez era necesario. - Ataca la serpiente.

Si, probablemente eso lo descolocó todavía más pero ¿qué importaba?

_Gracias papá. Gracias por darme valor para esta nueva oportunidad._

Alzo la varita, preparado. James destruiría a Nagini, el quinto horrocrux. Después, Voldemort trataría de vengarse, pero Harry no lo permitiría.

Qué vio antes, ¿el rayo verde salido de la varita de su padre contra la serpiente o el grito enfurecido de Voldemort y su posterior contraataque? Quizá vio a ambos a la vez, pero por suerte, su escudo protector llego a tiempo de salvar a su padre, que le dedico una mirada agradecida.

Ahora Voldemort estaba furioso, y eso lo hacía diez veces más peligroso, pero también más fácil de engañar.

_Ahora es tu turno mamá. Demuestra a todos la gran bruja que eres y... y gracias por todo._

- ¡Lily! – la aludida se gira tras esquivar un desmaius directo a su pecho y sus ojos verdes coinciden con los de su hijo. Tan iguales, tan parecidos. – Cuando esto acabe, será tu turno.

Ella simplemente asiente. No sabe a que se refiere pero confía en él, y cumplirá su mandato.

- Y ahora es tu turno Tom, despídete de la vida.

Lo llama Tom. Porque ya no tiene miedo; porque ahora sabe que va a vencer, pase lo que pase, sabe que esta vez, la victoria es suya.

El otro, el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, se ríe despectivamente ante sus palabras.

- Si supieras de los que soy capaz, jamás te hubieras atrevido a usar ese nombre. Por desgracia para ti muchacho, ahora morirás.

- Te equivocas – la seguridad que tiñe su voz es indudablemente, suficiente, incluso, para hacer dudar a su enemigo. Aun así, Harry Potter no levanta la varita; ni para defenderse ni para atacar.

_Enséñame a volar papá, enséñame a convertirme en lo que soy ahora._

- Te equivocas – prosigue tras unos segundos, como si nada – Yo soy tu principio y tu fin. Yo soy aquel a quien con tanto ahínco desearas matar en el futuro. Yo soy el Elegido por la profecía. Yo soy el que encontró y destruyó tus horrocruxes. Yo soy aquel a quien tu dejaste huérfano siendo apenas un bebé de un año. Yo soy aquel que porta la cicatriz, tu intento fallido de asesinarme, el principio de tus desventuras. – En aquello momentos, la incredulidad y la sorpresa era la emoción predominante en los ojos de todos. Y fue cuando Harry miró a su madre y a su padre, sonriendo ligeramente. Después sus ojos enfocaron los de Voldemort, rojos como rendijas de hierro candentes, sin dejar paso a ninguna emoción que pudiera guardar en su interior. – Yo soy Harry James Potter. El hijo de James y Lily Potter. Él causante de tu muerte.

No me falles ahora mamá. Y promete que no me dejaras convertirme en un arrogante orgulloso como Papá o como Siruis. Promételo Mamá, y promete que estarás ahí, conmigo, cada Navidad al despertar.

_-_ Muere entonces Potter, y llévate tus amenazas contigo – esas palabras, frías como témpanos de hielo, rompieron el silencio de una habitación sumida en el mudez. Y nadie supo reaccionar. – ¡Avada Kedabra!

A cámara lenta, observo como el verde rayo mortífero se dirigía directamente hasta su pecho. Pero no hizo nada por impedirlo. ¿Será doloroso? La pregunta, que antaño había formulado pensando en sus padres, paso ahora por su mente a la velocidad de la luz; pero desapareció en un instante, cuando sus ojos, suplicantes, hallaron los de la persona que más amaba en esos instantes.

Contemplo, como si dispusiera de toda la eternidad para ello, los acuosos ojos verdes de su madre del mismo modo que si se estuviera mirando él mismo al espejo. Y su corazón dejo de latir cuando su madre lo miro a él. Horrorizada, sorprendida, asustada. Ante todo, decida.

Y al mismo tiempo que la maldición le golpeaba en el pecho, en la fracción de segundo que transcurrió desde que sintió morir, por fin, la sexta parte del alma de Voldemort que habita en su cuerpo – el último horrocurx –, hasta que su propia conciencia se destruyó, pudo ver como su madre – una sangre sucia sin valor alguno – se sacudía las lagrimas con una mano, mientras que con la otra alzaba la varita, dispuesta a acabar con su peor enemigo, el asesino de su hijo, el mago que había causado su muerte prematura con veintidós años y que era el culpable de que su hijo hubiera sido huérfano hasta los diecisiete.

Dispuesta a labrar un futuro mejor, al margen de miedos y terror.

Finalmente, cuando los ojos de Harry Potter ya habían perdido la capacidad de ver, en su mente apareció una imagen distinta, una imagen que representaba lo mejor de su otra vida. La vida a la qie había renunciado definitivamente, en pos de una nueva oportunidad.

Ginny, perdóname. Renuncio a ti ahora, pero se que nos volveremos a encontrar y por muy distinto que sea el futuro en entonces, mi corazón siempre volverá a ti. Ocurra o que ocurra.

Silencioso y en paz consigo mismo, aquel que fue marcado, el Elegido de la profecía se deja arrastrar por la oscuridad porque sabe que, a partir de ese momento, las cosas será como siempre debieron ser.

Lo último que escucha, antes de desaparecer para siempre, es el grito potente de su madre, que sin dudar, labra un futro para la criatura que porta en sus entrañas. Un futuro distinto lleno de amor y paz. Un futuro lejos de los andares de la guerra.

- ¡Avada kedavra!

Doce años más tarde, la locomotora roja del Expresso de Hogwars despedía un humo grisáceo por la chimenea minutos antes de partir del anden, y Harry Potter estaba realmente emocionado ¡por fin conocería Hogwars!

¡Por fin! Después de tantos años escuchando a su padre y a Sirius – y también a Lupin – relatando aquellas historias tan fantásticas sobre los merodeadores, el bosque, las cocinas, el Quditch... ¡Por fin él podría conocer el castillo, forjar sus propias aventuras!

- ¿Entusiasmado, cielo? – por un momento Harry detuvo sus pensamientos para contemplar los ojos verdes de su madre, que lo miraban con el mismo cariño de siempre, provocándole un extraño sentimiento de escozar en el fondo de su alma. Regalándole paz.

- ¿Cómo no va a estarlo? – pregunto James, revelando textualmente los pensamientos de su hijo - ¿llevas la capa, verdad Harry? – el muchacho asintió sonriente - ¿y el mapa? Realmente espero que descubras algún nuevo pasadizo, y me sentiré muy decepcionado si no recibo una carta del director en la primera semana informándome de algún pasillo inundado, o un caldero explotado, o...

- ¡Basta James! – Lily intervino aparentemente furiosa, pero esa sonrisa nostálgica de sus labios la delataba – ¡Eres su padre por amor de Dios! No deberías decirle que se porte bien y que no infrinja ninguna norma.

Harry miraba a sus padres divertido. Siempre era lo mismo.

- ¡Va...! Para eso ya esta Lupin, que para eso va a ser su profesor de Defensa – se defendió James. – Además, si no infringiera ninguna norma no sería un Potter – Argumento por último, como si eso lo rebatiese todo.

- Ni ningún Black – añadió una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

- ¡Sirius! – exclamó Harry entusiasmado de ver a su padrino. Ya empezaba a creer que este último no vendría a despedirse.

- ¿Qué hay renacuajo? – pregunto con una sonrisa - ¿Cornamenta? – saludo con una sonrisa, resistiendo las ganas de secuestrar a su hermano y regresar juntos a Hogwars, como en los viejos tiempos. - ¿Lily?

- Me alegro mucho de verte Sirius – contento la pelirroja – ¿vendrás a cenar esta noche?

- ¡Claro! – aceptó el merodeador con una sonrisa – Pero primero dejad que les de unos cuantos consejitos a mi ahijado favorito, que paro eso he madrugado y venido, ¿no?

- Tu no tienes otro ahijado Canuto – rió James, a lo que Sirius hizo un gesto de desprecio. – Ante todo Harry, no hagas caso a ese estúpido profesor que da pociones, Snivelius...

- Y date prisa en probar el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta, - añadió James - si usas mi capa podrás llegar directamente hasta Zonko.

- Y recuerda que Dumbledore está chiflado, pero...

- ¡Por favor! Que también es mi hijo ¿vale? ¡Y no quiero que lo expulsen al primer día!

- ¡Vamos Lily! Si solo le estamos dando unos consejitos...

Harry se sentía feliz, feliz como se sentía siempre que se hallaba rodeado de su familia pero, por un momento, su atención se desvió de la discusión entre su padres hasta cierta familia pelirroja. Hasta la menor de cierta familia pelirroja y, por unos instantes, sintió que su corazón se contraía de forma que no supo entender. "Ginny" Oyó que la llamaba uno de sus hermanos. "Ginny" El nombre volvió a resonar en su mente, como si ya lo hubiera escuchado con anterioridad, como si formará parte de él, de algún recuerdo muy lejano.

Después, todo volvió a ser como antes.

- Siempre puedes recurrir a la sala de los Menesteres, en el sexto piso... ¿Harry? ¿Me escuchas Harry?

- Claro – contestó el chico – y su atención volvió a centrarse sobre su familia.

Minutos más tarde, su cabeza asomaba por la ventana del vagón y su mano se movía frenéticamente despidiéndose de aquellos a los que más amaba, hasta que, al volver la curva, su imagen desapareció en la lejanía.

Ya sentía que los extrañaba, estaba deseando llegar a Hogwars y enviarles su primera carta, pero tampoco quería ser muy pesado, sino se darían cuanta de su nerviosismo y Sirius se reirá de él.

- Perdona – un chico pelirrojo, perteneciente a la familia que antes había observado, asomaba por la ventana de su compartimiento - ¿Te importa? Es que está todo lleno.

- Adelante – invitó Harry, sintiéndose de repente seguro.

- Yo soy Ron – se presentó el pelirrojo – Ron Weasly.

- Encantado. Yo soy Harry, Harry Potter.

- ¿Potter? ¿Tus padres trabajan como aurores, no? - Harry asintió, nada incomodo por la curiosidad del chico. - ¿Y en que casa quieres estar?

- ¡Grinfindor! – contestó rápidamente. Se moriría si le tocará en otra que no fuera la casa de los merodeadores. Ron asintió, señal que Harry interpretó como conformidad y acuerdo - ¿Quieres ver una cosa? – preguntó entonces.

No estaba muy seguro de porqué, pero algo le decía que podía fiarse de ese chico, de que ambos acabarían siendo muy buenos amigos.

- Claro.

Harry sonrió torcidamente y saco un viejo pergamino de su baúl. Después extrajo la varita de su bolsillo y pensó: _"espero que papá y Sirius no se enteren nunca de que rebele su secreto en los primeros diez minutos de curso..."_

Seguidamente, y sin duda alguna exclamó:

- ¡Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura!

Y el curso comenzó; un nuevo curso lleno de aventuras, un nuevocurso en el que comenzar a labrar su futuro y si mismo. Un curso lleno de alegría y percanes. Un curso para poder compartir con su familia.

* * *

Y fin, se acabo. Mi primera incursión en el fandom de Potter. Espero que os haya gustado, no se que mosca me pico para escribirlo pero por el momento se quedará como un one shot, quizá, más adelante, decida continuarlo y relatar todo desde el princpio.

Por el momento espero q os haya gustado y... ¿**reviews**?


End file.
